Bus line 1 (An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine)
|livery = a (yellow with a green horizontal banner). |pvr = 54 |status = in operation |open = 1972 |close = |predecessors = |night = N1 |routetype = Interstation express |locale = Rockallic Federal District, Gleoin na Bhéithe |communities = Baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Lúibh Ádriánargha, Dùirreicheill, Ógóibhin Déibhin, Téighin Céisgùillin |landmarks = |termini = |start = An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase |via = An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Bus Station, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central Train Station, Northern RFD Bus Station |end = Téighin Céisgùillin Bus Station |length = 96 km |stations = |stops = |otherroutes = |compete = |ibus = |level = Daily |level1 = |frequency = 12x/hour at peak hours, minimum of 8x/hour |alt_frequency = |time = ca. 100 minutes |day = Between 6 a.m. and midnight |zone = |ridership = c.a. 140,000 — 160,000 |annualpatronage = |fare = skr. 0.13/km (max. fare is therefore skr. 8.32) |cash = |transfers = |timetable_link = |map_link = |map = |map_state = |map_name = |previous_line = |next_line = |notes = }}Bus line 1 is an important interstation express bus line belonging to the concession Rockallic Federal District in Rockall. It is a "pendulum bus", meaning that it has two bus stations as its terminus without also providing additional local transport beyond those bus stations. Line 1 starts at Ó Dhéase in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and runs an express service via the Central Bus Station and Central Train Station to the Northern RFD Bus Station. From there onwards it runs a semi-express service into the barony of Gleoin na Bhéithe, calling at the villages of Dùirreicheill and Ógóibhin Déibhin, as well as a number of hamlets and farmsteads between Lúibh Ádriánargha and Dùirreicheill. The bus line terminates at Téighin Céisgùillin Bus Station. History Current route Line 1 operates as an interstation express line with a limited number of stops, namely as follows: in the baronetcy of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine *Ó Dhéase *Central Bus Station *Central Train Station *Créuischesríadhan í'n Scáth in the baronetcy of Gubhanfhaoirseacheigh *Northern Rockallic Federal District Bus Station in the barony of Gleoin na Bhéithe *Áiteamh (farmstead) Éos *Áiteamh Dérùighchóidùig *An bPáinte *Áiteamh Pont-Déigh *Loch Dúibhéinn *Dùirreicheill — Express ac an Dínasin *Ógóibhin Déibhin — Express ac an Mínasin *Téighin Céisgùillin — Canolfan Ó Cùirdinnag *Téighin Céisgùillin — Néibheith nan Dínas *Téighin Céisgùillin Bus Station. Operation Line 1 operates from 6 a.m. to midnight every day of the week, including Saturday and Sunday. During peak hours, 12 buses an hour run along the entire route in both directions, thus every five minutes a bus departs or arrives. Official peak hours for line 1 are from 7 a.m. till 9 a.m. and from 4 p.m. till 8 p.m. during weekdays and from 11 a.m. till 14 p.m. and from 19 p.m. till midnight during weekends. During off hours the frequency is reduced to a mininum of 8 buses an hour in either direction. Fares As with all other interstation express lines in the Rockallic Federal District, bus fares are set at skr. 0.13/km. This means that a full journey (from Ó Dhéase to Téighin Céisgùillin Bus Station) costs skr. 8.13. It is possible to pay both in cash and with the CIP. Children under the age of 8, people above the age of 65, and students can travel for free. Adolescents between the ages of 8 and 20 can travel with a 50% discount. Category:Bus lines in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine